


[Podfic of] Step One

by knight_tracer



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Character, Drug Addiction, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Five times Jack Zimmermann came out of the closet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Step One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Step One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840384) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Created for coyotefoxes, for the Check Please! Valentine's Day Fanworks Exchange.
> 
> Thanks to jedusaur for organising such a lovely event.

Podfic Length: 11:41  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Step%20One.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Step%20One.m4b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] for [Podfic of] Step One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259937) by [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope)




End file.
